Wario Land 3
|genre=2D Platformer |modes=Single Player |ratings=ESRB: Everyone (E) |platforms=Game Boy Color |media= |requirements= |input= }} Wario Land 3, known in Japan as Wario Land 3: Fushigi na Orgel (ワリオランド3 不思議なオルゴ～ル, lit. "Wario Land 3: The Mysterious Music Box"), is a video game for the Game Boy Color released in 2000, and the third installment (fourth, counting Virtual Boy Wario Land) in the ''Wario Land'' series. It is about Wario entering a music box, and to get out he needs to collect the five music boxes. In the game he gets nine new abilities. Story One day, Wario is flying with his plane over the woods until he crashes. He spends the rest of his afternoon wandering amongst the trees and underbrush until he stumbles upon a mysterious cave. Inside the cave, he discovers a magical music box. He wants to take a closer look, and that causes him to be suddenly sucked into the music box. In the music box, a mysterious figure informs Wario that he is a god who once protected the world inside the music box, until an evil being sealed away his magical powers in five music boxes. In exchange for freeing it, the figure promises to send Wario back to his own world and let him keep any treasure he finds. With his mind on the money and the fact he can return to his own world, Wario departs on his quest, in search of the music boxes and the many treasures of this mysterious land. After collecting all the music boxes Wario returns to the temple. Once there, the music boxes play a melody together. The song frees the sealed being, who turns out to be the evil Rudy the Clown. The inhabitants of the music box locked his power up in five music boxes; but before he got imprisoned, he turned all of the music box's inhabitants into monsters. Rudy had great plans about again ruling the Music Box World and then the one outside as well. After Wario defeats Rudy, he is met by the inhabitants of the music box, now restored to their former selves. An old man explains that they thought Wario would help Rudy to return to is old form, and tried to stop Wario from causing that catastrophe; they never thought he would defeat Rudy. They thank Wario and transport him back to his world, along with the treasures that he has collected, as promised before by Rudy the Clown. Gameplay The gameplay in Wario Land 3 is very similar to that of its predecessor, Wario Land 2. Wario is immortal: if Wario touches an enemy, Wario is simply stunned or transformed in one of his many transformations, known as reactions in the Wario Land series. However, in his last fight with Rudy the Clown, he can be defeated if Rudy smashes him with his two hands. This Wario Land has a day and night system; after Wario clears a level, day turns in night or night turns in day. However, this is only an aesthetic effect. Wario also learns more moves in his adventure. Wario must return multiple times to some levels to beat the game and if the player wants to get all the treasures. Wario's Reactions Power ups The nine powerups that can be found during gameplay are as follows: #'Blue overall': By pressing the B-button and down, Wario can perform a Smash Attack. He can destroy little enemies, fractured blocks and stun big enemies with this overall. (Stunned enemies can be defeated when attacking them again) #'Double-finned flippers': With these, Wario can swim. By tapping the B button, he swims faster. #'Spiked helmet': With this item, Wario can destroy both fractured and undamaged blocks when jumping from the bottom on them. #'Red glove': Wario can lift small enemies when walking towards them. He can throw them by pressing the B button. Holding up throws them up. Keeping the B button pressed performs a charged throw. In this case, the enemies are destroyed when they touch a wall. There are special blocks that only breaks by throwing something against them. #'Garlic': Wario can also break unstructured blocks with his Dash Attacks or when rolling. He breaks fractured blocks without being stopped and can also defeat large enemies immediately. #'Red overall': Similar to Garlic, Wario's smash attack can break unstructured blocks, break through fractured blocks unstopped, and defeat large enemies immediately. Additionally, it can cause a ground shaker, stunning small enemies. #'Winged boots': Pressing up while jumping with the Winged boots allows Wario to jump higher. Enemies can also be used to perform high jumps when pressing up while jumping onto them. #'Hand Flippers': With these flippers, Wario can swim against strong currents while tapping the B button. #'Golden gloves': Wario can lift big enemies as well as normal ones. List of Levels North #Out of the Woods #The Peaceful Village #The Vast Plain #Bank of the Wild River #The Tidal Coast #Sea Turtle Rocks West #Desert Ruins #The Volcano's Base #The Pool of Rain #A Town in Chaos #Beneath the Waves #The West Crater South #The Grasslands #The Big Bridge #Tower of Revival #The Steep Canyon #Cave of Flames #Above the Clouds East #The Stagnant Swamp #The Frigid Sea #Castle of Illusions #The Colossal Hole #The Warped Void #The East Crater #Forest of Fear Enemies Bosses Treasures There are 100 treasures in total Wario can collect, many of which alter the music box world and open new areas to Wario's exploration. However, not all of the treasures are needed to complete the game. Time Attack Once a player has opened all 100 Chests, Time Attack mode is activated. The following message will be displayed from now on when starting the game: Time Attack *Compete for time taken to get all 4 keys and clear the course. *Press START on the Map Screen to see the list of best times. Thus, the player has to try to collect all the four keys the fastest way possible and enter an exit doorway in this mode. The best time will be saved for each world, though saving when playing a world isn't possible. If the player breaks their personal record, Wario will joyfully lift his thumb. Otherwise, he will react as if he wouldn't have opened a chest and entered an exist doorway in the normal mode. Gallery Box Art Image:Wario Land 3 JAP cover.jpg|Japanese box art Image:Wario Land 3 EUR cover.jpg|European box art Image:Warioland3.jpg|North American box art Character Artwork Wario Image:Wario victory WL3.png|Wario striking his victory pose Image:Ball o' String Wario WL3.png|Ball o' String Wario Image:Electric Wario WL3.png|Electric Wario Image:Frozen Wario WL3.png|Ice Skatin' Wario Image:Invisible Wario WL3.png|Invisible Wario Image:Snowman Wario WL3.png|Snowman Wario Image:Vampire Wario normal WL3.png|Vampire Wario (normal form) Image:Vampire Wario bat WL3.png|Vampire Wario (bat form) Enemies Image:WL3Hammerbot.png|Hammer-bot Image:Mad Scienstein WL3.png|Mad Scienstein Image:WL3Spear-bot.png|Spear-bot Image:WL3Spearhead.png|Spearhead Glitches External Links *Official Japanese Website *Official American Website (Internet Archive) Category:Games Category:Game Boy Color Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2000 games